life of a vampire
by vampRonica
Summary: i stink at summarys so i guess you'll have to trust me... please R&R


_MY_

_Vampire__STORY_

_By: Veronica Downes_

_Book one_

Prologue

Its about time my family and I moved. But I sure am going to miss Brooklyn and all my friends.

" Why we movin it pointless". I loved to complain, but I new the answer. I kept gettin into fights and it was a bad place to raise to little girls. Now, im not saying we I turned out great or nothin but im different then my family thats anotha reason we had to bounce. O, and my name was a dead give away of my SPECIALNESS is what dad called it.

" Vampronica stop your wining and grow up" my mom scolded from the passenger seat. " Your little sisters are excited to be going to Monroe " she only sayin that 'cause the girls don't know whats goin on.

" One big happy family" dad said with irritation in his voice. Im the only vamp in da familia and hey they no kick me out... yet. They cool wit me bein vamped.

" Ya one big happy human vamp family" I said sarcastically under my breath.

Finally were here.

" I get the biggest bedroom" my sisters always fought over this kind of stuff.

"Biggest and oldest gets the room of her choice" I told them " but since I want the attic you two will share a room".

Mom agreed with me. Only because I used the one power that really comes in handy... complication on her. I can make people do as I say. Its pretty cool.

" First day of school tomorrow Ronnie" a surprise visitor yelled.

" Valerie" I screamed " I cant believe its you. Chick the last time I saw you was what last summa". Val and I have been best friends sense kindergarten. We were like sisters not just with our closeness, but we looked alike. Same dark brown hair, hers just a bit more curly, brown eyes, im only a inch taller then her. Valerie and Veronica, yep were evil togeather angels when not. She's not a vampire but she wants to be. She always askin me to turn her but I always tell her ' bitch fuck nah.

" What are u doin here?" I asked.

" I come to live with you guys. Cool huh." she told me hip bumping me and smiling. Were goin to share the attic and share my family. What a familia.

" Come on you guys time for school." my mom yelled from the kitchen." Our you two will be late".

Val and I were down stairs in about three minutes.

" How come Val gets french toast and I get pancake." Daniella didn't like pancake ." O my god. Ill take the pancakes you can have my french." the girls didn't know I was a vamp so I gota eat human food god I miss food but now it makes me sick like ligit sick. That's the only way to shut her up. After Val and I ate and said bye to everyone I drove us to school didnt know that was gona be the last day I ever saw them.

" Are we going the right way Ronnie." Val asked " I think were lost" she was panicking.

" Were aint lost" but hell I knew we were lost. We were in a little town called Dead Choice. Aint that some ironic shit cause, this place was real quite and slow.

" Were are we? Im scared. Are you? Are we in danger? Will we make it out?" She's panicking again.

" Shut the fuck up" I screamed " were gona get outa of here." Why I have to be the one driving around in a new town a new place a new... everything with miss panic. " Val, you trust me" I asked her trying to keep her calm.

Her answer surprised me " HELL NO. The last time we got lost we got attacked by a bear ran out of a bar and your mom scared me with the whole ' your neva gona make it out there all alone with out help ' I don't get help a lot". Yep thats us always getting into some real hood shit. I could really give two shits what the fuck I get into, I can take care of my damn self. But my girl Val... she's a diff story that is the opposite of mine.

"Ooooo snap looky look." Val was pointing to a bar off to the side of the rode that looked abandoned. " well, lets go V." I hesitated "Come'on miss ' aint nothin I cant do, shorty aint got shit I aint got" she has to make fun of mi Brooklyn accent ya I'm a Brooklyn bitch what you gona do.

"Okay, okay. Val if this shit house aint abandon' then we step you got it. Nooooo exploring and takin shit that is too big to get away wit, k?" I had to tell her straight up I know Val likes to explore and she will take days and days for this shit.

We got out my car and made our way up the hill drive way leading to the bar, it was getting dark already so we paretically ran to the bar. We went to open the door and it creaked like them doors in horror movies do when you hiding your sorry ass from the killer and you know the mothafucka gona kill you. Okay, this shit hole is actually pretty well kept. There tables half decent chairs and evan the bar counter is well put. Well I can tell this place aint banded well maby its been soled.

Val turned some lights on and guess what we seen laying on da bar counta. "Is he, is he..." Val shuddered like she always do when she scared.

"Yep he dead like dead, dead." I told her been the blunt person I is. Ya he's dead pail white slumped ova the counta. An no im half vamp half human so I aint no pail ghost white chick. Im tan, tall '5'7' and awesome brown long hair wit bangs and my boricua ass.

"Well, lets find out shall we Val" grinning trying to freak her out even mo'. Clearing my throat I said in the most polite voice I could manage which is hard fo' me. "Excuse me. can I have a Cosmopolitan dry. Thanks dead man." I grinned and turned towered Val to see the most scared 'Im a bout to piss my motha fuckin pants' look on her face. Befo' I could turn around I heard someone say, "Lem'me see some I.D. first then you can have what ever your little heart desires." I spun around odee quick to see the old man that I declared as dead standing behind the counter flashing me pearly white long fangs behind the big ass grin on his lips. I wasn't so much as scared as I was shocked. 'Cause this man is old and o my fuckin god why didn't I realize this be'fo.

"Them is the most faked funked out fangs I eva saw. You gona have to do a lot mo' then dat to scare us." I said laughing and acted like a big bad ass mothafucka.

He just looked at me like I was crazy and out nowhere and I mean nowhere all the windows blew up and ricochet all around the bar.

"Val get the fuck behind me and lay low, lay low!" I was screamin at the paralyzed form of my girl Val.

I protruded my fangs out my gums and screamed while five men in black pants and jackets came through the shattered windows. Now these men were big. Like muscles everywhere and beautiful and handsome, but all that stopped when I saw that they were closing in on... Val... ooooo fuck nah.

"Hey, ya best be steppin off my girl befo' ya niggas get the beat down ya deserve." ya ill get hood on ya ass if you mess wit someone I love and care about. An right now these ass holes were fuckin wit the wrong bitches friend.

They turned away from her and laughed the one with the goatee turned and moved towred me... wrong move my man. I leaped on him using my vampire speed hoping to through him off and distract him so Val could run to the car to get my gun from my clove compartment of my car.

I screamed to her "hurry the fuck up Val... Val?" I gave the guy one last punch and ran to Val. Well more like tried to. I felt a body slam into me pushing me to the wall. The guy with the leather jacket on was screamin at me "What are you? Answer me, what are you?" what the fuck, how he'd he know I wasn't human? Whats goin on here? Well I had enough of this shit. Right when I was about to bite this ass holes neck I stole a glance towered Val... she was cornered.

"Veronica! _**HELP ME! **_Val screamed for me as the other three guys cornered her. Hell nah, and the goatee man was talkin to the bartender. Hell no! I kicked the guy holding me in his jewels and he went down with a load groan. I ran as fast as I could and to my surprised I stopped and imagined that all the men cornering her was to be slammed against the walls of the bar... and it happened.

I hesitated for a second and ran straight to Val and screamed. " enough, enough, _**enough**_! im done leave her alone you want someone to mess wit, well mess wit me. Im right here mo'fo!"

I couldn't believe how I was acting well you know. Val is my sister practically and they tried to harm her. Nope thats not how its goin down tonight.

All five guys looked at me and frowned, I could hear them whispering thanks to my sensitive hearing.

I could hear the questions 'what is she', 'is she real', 'is she human'? Wow okay now I knew they weren't human since they knew I wasn't.

"You with the leather jacket?" he looked at me when I called him, good boy. "Um, wana explain how you knew I wasn't human and how you stopped me from getting to her?" with my vampire strength and adrenaline rush he shouldn't have had a chance to stop me. I was breathing hard and I could feel Val shivering cause of how close she was to me.

She whispered to me "What the heck just happened? Im scared." the guys frowned almost as if they were ashamed and looked away.

I turned to Val and put my arms on her shoulders leading her to a stool at the bar counter. "Its gona be ok. You know I will not let anything any little thing happen to you? Right? Excuse me, sorry, do you have anything non alcoholic drink for her." I asked the bartender holding Val in my arms smoothing her hair down.

He looked at me and nodded " ill get her some orange juice if you want."

I nodded yes " thank you." I looked at her " ill sort this out okay?" she nodded reaching for the full glass of orange juice from the bar tender who's name turned out to be Bill. I kissed her forehead and told her to stay here were I can get to her.

I turned around to the guys in leather. The same guy who approached me first with the goatee spoke. "Im Jack. An these are my Brothers. Forgive us..."

I interrupted right there " woo, woo. Exuse me. Forgive my fuckin ass. You threaten my sista and scared her. Fuck you and your apology. What the fuck was all that shit fo'? Huh? 'Cause I don't know non ya and how in the devils name did you ya know I aint human? That I want answered now!" I knew my eyes were turning a bright gold 'cause when I felt a hand on my arm and turned to see Val, I was horrified at what she did. When she saw my eyes she shrieked and ran over the bar counter to Bill.

I cried out " Val? O my god, Val. Please, look im sorry don't be frightened of me. Please." she shook her head and whimpered. I had to calm down, I closed my eyes and opened them and I saw her ease up a little. She looked at me with those scared eyes that made my heart squeeze. I stoke out my hand to her and after what felt like a year she took it. I pulled her to me and hugged her.

"Im so sorry Val. Forgive me? Please!" she looked at me.

Her answer made me smile " I do im sorry I was just still a lil shaken up thats all." she kissed my cheek and sat down.

I turned around to see the guy who is wearing a bandana on his head right behind me. I gasped and went to hit him when his hand shot up and caught mine, he had really hard but soft hands. I hadn't realized I was crying when Val got scared of me, until his hands were on my cheek and his thumbs wiped the tears away. I stared at him with wide eyes. I didnt have time to react when he slowly backed up to the others without breaking our stare.

When he spoke I thought I was goin to drop dead his voice was strong and a lil husky "Im Shane. And im sorry for scaring your 'sister'." he smiled I lil but not fully. I looked at the guy in the leather jacket

"Im Michael but people call me Mikey." His voice was hard.

I looked at the guy with Nike sneakers on "Im Slash and yes thats the name on my birth certificate. " I could her Val gasp when he spoke. His voice must of made her shiver, it was sweet and hard all in one.

I turned to the guy with sun glasses on "Im Dimitri." I could tell by his voice he had no problem getting ladies to do as he asked.

An finally I turned to the guy with the goatee "Im Jack. Still I hope you can forgive us."

Val spoke up "Im Valerie. An im not her real sister but we have known each other since birth and, ya." I turned to her smiled and shook my head at her for her bravery. Even though I knew better, Val doesnt have many crushes, but she was staring at Slash hard. Okay she likes one of them thats why she spoke. I walked to her and playfully slapped her slow mo. She laughed and turned and started a convo with Bill. I turned around to them and sighed loudly.

"Its only polite for me to inturduce myself to huh? Im Veronica my real name is Vampronica," I heard Val snort trying to hold a laugh in. But she faild her musical laugh made Slash's eyes widen and him growl. Okay he seems to like her to, great. "Im not human, well all human. An Slash do me a fav since you all really owe me one for trying to harm me go to talk to my sister she's still a little shaken." he ran to her with inhuman speed before I finished the sentence. Dimitri and Mikey sat at a table passing me and Val saying they were sorry.

"Come, sit Shane and I will explain everything." I turned to the table were Shane and Jack were sitting at. Wow there fast.

"Good I was hoping so. " I said sarcastically, I was about to reach for the chair when Shane shot out of his chair and pulled mine out for me. I raised a thin eyebrow, still not trusting any of them just yet. He shyly smiled and I sat down feeling him push my chair in for me.

I was blushing a lil. "Thanks, but you didnt have to..." he interrupted me

"But I wanted to. Is that okay?" I looked at him and smiled but I then looked at Jack and he was trying hard not to laugh. I was irritated.

"Well explain one of you. Now." I said impatiently looking at them both. I peeked at Val flirting with Slash but I could feel her tenseness, and I don't blame her. I whistled to get her attention. When she looked at me I winked at her and made a funny face, she eased up a lil and laughed, good. Shane touched my wrist which made me look back to find Jack missing and just me and Shane.

"You okay " he looked and sounded concerned. Please.

"Ya im fine. Were's J-Jack. Sorry almost forgot his name." I laughed nervously looking around for him.

Shane smiled shyly again, he looked really cute when he did that "He had to attend our father. He left me here to explain what happened. An once again im sorry. You sure your okay?" I looked at him and blushed noticing his hand was on mine and he wasn't moving.

"Um ya im good just makin sure my girl is okay." he smiled almost laughing.

"What? " I demanded

"Nothing it just how you care for her. Its really amazing." he said blushing himself.

"Well she's like my sister I care about her and you ass holes coming in here and pulling that little stunt was a bit extreme, don't you think?" I said getting mad again, pulling my hand from his and looked down at the table.

His voice was hard and not as husky as before "The bar is ours and the alarm was set off letting us know that something non human was in here. We didnt know what we were going aganist, especially, females. We came ready for a fight and we just, went at it. While Jack was talkin to you we smelled a human, Valerie your sister. We were about to get her out of here before she was harmed, we thought she was your food source. I can tell your part vampire. An Slash saw you go towred her and he acted out of instinct, to protect. When you showed how much you cared. We were stunned and we noticed you were also human and well, love demon. We were all ashamed, and when I saw you cry, when she got scared of you, I felt even more guilty and I couldn't stand to se a pretty lady cry like that." he snapped the last part and got up and left me to go to Bill for a beer. I was crying and I hated it.

I stood up and super speed to Val "Were leaving say bye and lets bounce." when I saw her open her mouth to say no I stopped her "Now! Val I aint playing with you they tried to kill us because... just come on." I was nervouse,

Val stared and asked "Because why? Tell me and we will leave. If its that bad for you."

I looked at her and broke down crying. Wow, I was crying a lot now all of a sudden. Val crouched down bring me into a hug whispering its okay just tell me. Everyone else especially Shane stood up worried.

I tried talking between sobs. "They... tried to... kill... us... because of... me!" I was crying even harder. "They almost harmed you because of me Val, im so sorry. Im sorry." I was hyperventilating and I felt light headed.

She slapped me and brought me closer to her. "Lets go come on. Up. Now. " she was always calm with me.

She pulled me up and was walking me towred the door when I heard a loud ringing noise in my ear. I screeched and knelt on the floor putting my hands over my ears. Then... it stopped I saw the guys run to the door just when they went up in flames.

"Come on out sons of darkness!" I heard someone from outside yell. The bar was burning and burning fast.

"Shit what do we do?" Michael yelled looking nervouse.

I looked to Val and I grabbed her and yelled.

"My car it can fit you all inside, its out back. Is there a door back there?" I saw them all hesitate.

"How do we know you wont kill us. Or your not with them?" Dimitri spoke then.

"I should be asking you that question. Well its, because I care damn it I got you in this mess by setting the alarm now ima make this right, ight?" I said, check mate bitch.

Shane smiled and led me and everyone else, including Bill, to the back door. We hightailed it to my car. I put the seats down to fit everyone in the back I told Shane to grab shotgun and Val had to sit on Slash's lap to fit in the car. They both blushed... yesh crushes huh?

I jumped in the drivers seat and started the car. I looked in my rearview mirror and saw men and women with torches and guns.

"Shit! Get down!" I yelled at them in the back and speed off onto the road. I looked back and saw the fire of light get smaller ans smaller till I didnt see anymore there.

"Fuck ya bitches. What now ass holes!" I heard Val yell in joy and she then... kissed Slash!

I looked at her blush and she looked amazed at what she just did, she was goin to move off him when he grabbed her and kissed her hard.

"Hey no sex in my car these seats are leather, ill neva get the smell out. At least wait till we get to my place, damn." I said laughing at how fast they broke apart.

Val looked at me and we laughed.

Val was stunned though "We goin back home. Well you must really like them or just _one_ of them." she coughed the word _'Shane'_ I looked at her then at Shane who was grinning.

"Val I hate you odee right now."I was blushing and giving her dirty looks in the mirror. She just kept laughing and kissing Slash.

Ya I know my house is awesome. A mansion really. Three floors not including basement and attic.

"Okay. Val you and Slash get your floor second. Bill and Jack get the third floor since ya are like friends and whateva. Um, Michael and Dimitri get the first floor and I get the attic. Umm, Shane your left you can pick your..."

He interrupted me " ill take the attic since I don't want you alone." he grinned and winked at me. This is gona be fun, real fun.

"Umm, each room has a bathroom connected and each floor has a kitchen and even a living room. Its like your own house even the attic and basement was made into house/rooms places. Walls are sound proof... this is for Val and Slash. But each floor has an alarm, at sunrise shutters come down on the windows and the lights go on. So ya thats really it if you need anything, well your s.o.l nah just come find me."

I told them this and when I finished there mouths were gapping open, accept Val and me of course. I started to walk to the attic and Val went to her room with Slash not far behind. Shane looked outside a window before following me through the house. I dropped everyone off at there places and made my way to the attic with Shane right behind me.

I opened the door to the attic and Shane's mouth once again gapped open. It was like a house, bathrooms two, large kitchen stove and everything, one bedroom with a king sized bed, living room and diningroom in one, flat screen tv's in every room even on the bathroom wall above the hot tub. Everything was black, red, and purple. Awesome. I looked at him and just looked. God he was handsome mucho perfecto. I mean muscles in all the right places, tan darkish skin, curly dark brown hair, tall. Yummy. I felt my body heat up, and I liked it. He walked in shutting the door behind him. He hesitated for a minute before taking his jacket off, holy mother of god. He's body was amazing, 'perfecto.'

He looked at me "what?" oops I said that last part out loud.

"Um... nothing sorry for staring." I looked away blushing, I walked into the kitchen

" you thirsty, Shane?" I asked. "Shane?"

I heard a growl come from him. I spun around to see him right behind me so close I could feel his body heat. He but his head on my shoulder kissing my neck and rapping his arms around my waist . O my god, I was breathing heavy and I wasn't stopping him either. "I love the sound of my name from your lips. You make it sound important, I like it." he licked my neck and it made me shiver "and I would love a Pepsi, Please." he whisper and made his way to the living room. What just happened? O my god, he faked me out... ass hole. I grabbed a cold Pepsi and made my way afta him to see him sitting on the couch. He looked up from the baseball game screen on the t.v.. I through the Pepsi at him.

"Im goin to bed, night." I said it sarcastically and speed to my room. I was pissed. I got my flannel red sleeping gown on and made my way to the bathroom to brush my teeth my fangs were aching to be sunk into Shane's neck. When I came out I found a shirtless Shane sitting on my bed breathing hard. Damn, his body was beautiful six pack, thick arms, broad shoulders. O my.

"I cant stay away from you Veronica. I want you and I want you now." he said in a husky fast breathing way.

"Well you get me all hot and bothered in the kitchen with the neck licking and kissing and ' I love the way my name sounds comin from your lips' and you faked me out. Now you want me?" I said mad and hot at the same time. What is he doin to me?

He came at me full force. He picked me up by my waist and through me on the bed and hopped on top of me all in a second. I was stunned. And un moving. I was surprised at his boldness and strength. Before I could react he leapt off me and ran to the bathroom door, but I beat him there. I pushed him back on the bed and straddled his lap.

"Why you run?" I asked him kissing his neck.

He hissed when I bit him on the sensitive spot in between his jaw and ear. He answered in a breathless voice. " I didnt want to force you."

I could feel his erection big and strong against my thigh. I got off him and slowly took my flannel gown off. Showing my thighs, then my panties, belly ring, then my breast. God the way he looked at me, it made me feel like he was touching me, I cant wait for the sex to actually start. He got up and grabbed my waist to run his hand around to my back pulling me against him. "You are the kind of women I want and need. Veronica will you be mine. Mmmm that sounds good." he growl my name which made me shiver. He laid me on the bed and crept on me slowly. I was a vampire yes but nigga was I breathing hard or what. The look in his eyes made me whimper in a plead for more. He straddled mt waist and I went for his chest, with my hands and mouth, god this man was amazing and, damn it, beautiful. I put my hands on the side of his neck and scratched him with my nails, drawing no blood, yet, and he growled in pleasure. That growl made me shiver and he noticed. He put his mouth on my throat and growled. O my that felt really, really good. I couldn't help what happened next, and truthfully I didnt want to, I licked his neck and scraped my teeth along side of his neck, when he pushed back I had to do it. But he beat me to the punch. Next thing I knew he bit me, fangs and all, he drank from me and the venom was intoxicating. I was moaning and arching my back to rub mi chest against his. They I punctured his neck with my own fangs but, for some reason, he acted differently then I did. He hissed, removed his mouth and jumped off me.

I shot up right stunned. "What? What I do? Are you okay Shane?"

He looked at me with bright red eyes. "Im fine, Veronica. Don't worry you didnt do anything. I just got hungry and when you bit me, when you bit me, well something in me wanted to keep going but I cant do that."

Man, was I confused as fuck. "Why cant you? Sorry if I seem question-y but I don't get why you stopped."

"Well, im a different species then you are. An if I was to have kept going, I would of, well, marked you. An we don't even know each other very well." he was shaken all over.

"Wow. Um well I guess that was a bad idea then, huh?" I asked him hoping he'd say something that wouldn't confuse me.

He smiled. "I don't regret what just happened. Trust me."

I was mad now. "Are you kidding. Hey whateva floats your boat man. If you just wanted action whatev. An you know what, your right. You should have stopped, and I shouldn't have been stupid enough to let you in my bed. ' I don't regret what happened'" mocking him from before " loco bastardo. I knew what you wanted. Every guy wants it, but when a women acually saves your life and brings you to her private home, well, don't just look for some ass okay 'cause I sure as hell aint like that, homie."

I hopped of the bed, he stood there wide eyes and a confused look on his face, I put my gown back on and walked, well, more like pushed passed him. Fuck that shit. No man will take advantage of me 'been there, sadly, done that'. And, id be damned if I go back to that. I had to get out that damn room before I killed him and, girl believe me I don't deal wit that shit no mo.

"Sorry but I got to go. Ill be back later to drop you and your clan somewhere. Night." I told him walking out th door before he could say anything.

Using my vampire speed I ran out the house and into my car. When I started the engine and my headlights turned on there he was, standing there... it was him, the man I have been running from. My _nightmare_. I didnt recognize him at first, he changed, a lot. He still had black hair that could be known has sene hair, but he was taller bout 5'9 and he was buff, a lil to buff for my liking. But he always did have that cute face, bright blue eyes, soft chocolate skin. But what he had made me do was the end of it. At the corner of my eye I saw a blur of motion and, before I could react, the drivers door was torn off and I was being dragged out by my hair, ow, ow ,ow. I felt his broad chest on my back and is arms holding mine at my sides. Then I could feel his breath on my neck when he spoke.

"Vampronica, still as beautiful as ever," he said purring.

"What do you want, Sam?" I asked him, I could hear the unstable tone in my voice. I was terrified of this man, vampire.

He sniffed and licked my neck, I couldn't help but groan at how it felt. "Mmm you still smell sweet, I wonder, do you still taste delicious. Lets find out, shall we?" he said ignoring my question.

I felt him scrap his sharp fangs on my neck and when I felt the sharp points press on my neck I whispered, _Shane, _why I don't know. But then something amazing happened.

The front door to my mansion flew open and a blur came rushing outside towred me, wait, no came at, _Sam_.

"Get down Veronica!" I could here someone warning me but I didnt know who it was. " Now damn it now!"

I threw myself down on the curb and curled into a ball as I watched to blurs hit each other, I think everything was so fast even at my vampire senses going on blast. But I was still petrified. I didnt know what was going on, till it all just stopped the to blurs stopped and turned into the forms of Sam and... Shane. What just happened.

"We better get inside the sun is comin up." I siad to them both, they just stared at me. "Well if ya wana fry your ass's then fine, but me I perfer my brown tan then dusty black."

I turned away and headed for the stairs when I heard Shane speak. "What do I do with, _that._"I could tell he was perfering to Sam as the ' that '. I looked behind me, I saw the grin on Sam's sweaty face. An then looked at Shane who was breathing hard. I beconed them both to follow me.

"Thats right. You owe me." Sam said. I could almost hear the smile on his lips when he spoke.

I saw Shane was about to jump him and I had to step in. "No Shane. Leave him, you don't know what your touching, or where its been." I said glaring at Sam.

When we got in the house Val came out with Slash's arms around her waist. She was smiling and squrming to get out of his hold. When she turned to me seeing me then Shane then Sam. Her smile faded and she screamed. Great Sam hates Val and Val hates Sam.

Val was ferouse "What is that thing doing in my house? We don't take in pedophiles here Sam." she said his name like it was a dieses. Everyone gasp at what she said, and Slash got between her and Sam.

"Valerie, its nice to see you again. How is it leaving in a house with a vampire sister?" Sam thought Val would have hated for me to become a vampire, and she did, at first. Used to call me bloodsucker, creature-of-the-night, and all that. But not anymore.

" I like it. Now back to why that thing is here. VeeVee you said you were over him, tell me you werent lieing." Val was trying to be calm but just like me, Sam brought out the dark-side of people, even a sweety pie like Valerie. She looked at me as if to say _what the fuck is going on here?_

I turned to Sam "What do you want Sam? As you can see I got company and no mo room." I asked him once again.

He looked like he was a victim or someone just kicked his puppy. "Vampronica. Has it ever consened you that I may be back to, say what, work this out between us." he smirked and winked at me. Val made a gagging motion and pertended to puke. I couldnt help but laugh not fake sarcastic laugh but out right serouse laugh.

I wipped tears away. "You got to be fuckin kiddin nigga couse I don't want you anymo' sorry bye, duces." I said givin him the peace sign and walked to the door. Then I felt someone pull me away... it was Shane.

"Let go. Let me go. Im not a child." I told him smacking at his arms and kicked at him.

He dropped me on the couched and a second later the shudders went down. Ooooo he was saving me. "Sorry, thank-you." I smiled at him which made him blush a lil.

I heard Sam say "Wow Vampronica. Looks like you got another man. But why go for him when you can have what you once desired only I could give it to you good. The way you liked it."

I saw Shane tense up. Shit I had to do something and something quick like now. I turned to Sam knowing what Sam could do.

"No. He's not my man. I do want you. Your right." I said looking away from Shane. I felt his hand grab for mine, but I jerked away before we made contact. I looked at Val and gave her a look. By the way her eyes opened wide she knew to well what Sam would do if I claimed Shane was my man. Which in away he wasnt, I don't know yet. Ahhh complicated huh?

Sam grinned like he just won a one man war against eight others. "Good girl. I guess I came at a good time huh? Well now that im back your going to go back to the way I wanted you as. You remember? I could remind you..." he toanted me. God no, he wanted me as his whore again. I remembered it to well, him chaining me to his bed, he would let himself and his men use me over and over again. They even drank my blood becouse of how sweet they said it was. If I wanted to protect those I love in the house I had to cooperate with whateva he wanted.

I sighed "No I remember everything. Its what kept me up at night. Still does. But please don't make me do this. I didnt like it then and I wont like it now." I started to tear and choke on my words. I couldn help but run to my room. I could hear Sam yelling and I think Val was screamin back at him.

I heard the whole thing,

Val first "You prick. You have ruined her the first time, why come back? Why cant you leave her alone?" she was crying a lil.

Sam "I want her. Im pretty sure she wants me back..." I could almost see the smirk on his face. Asshole!

It was Shane who spoke next "What in gods name just happened? Let me guess, Sam is back for Veronica but he harmed her and she dislikes him, yes? An, Vampronica?" he sounded very confused.

Val spoke in a hateful tone. "Sam here as made Veronica his whore ever since they meet. Made her wear underclothing only, hell the only time she wore clothes is when she went out the house, which like, never happened. He even strapped her to beds and let his friends take turns with her, even let them drink her blood. He is a horrid person and a pedofile. This all happened when she was 10 she wasnt even a vamp yet. He turned her when she threated to leave. She was 18 at the time. He has ruined eight years of her life. Now he's back for what, love, love my ass." Val was screaming and crying through the whole story and I could hear Slash cooing to her trying to make her calm down.

Shane was ferouse. "You asshole" I could tell he was speaking to Sam now. "You have harmed her, and now I harm you.

But just when he was about to move Val spoke up. "He has killed everyone of her past boyfriends after she left him. He has killed five men, becouse of what sick twisted mind he has. Becouse of him, Veronica thinks everything that bad happens is her fault. Sam blamed everything on her. Bed had a wrinkle, sexual abuse, she missed a single peice of dirt on anything, bam sexual abuse. Thats why she cries when I get hurt. She thinks its her fault." Shane gasped and he ran up stairs. Next thing I knew the door to my bedroom was being opened I screamed, not saying anything just screamed, thinking it was Sam. But it was Shane. He through the covers off me, picked me up, and kissed me hard and wet. I was stunded at first, all I did was kiss him back pulling his head hair to deepen the kiss,then it hit me... Sam would kill him if he knew. I pushed him away with all my strength he was cought off guard and he stumbled back reselsing me.

"Im sorry but, but, I couldnt help myself. I need you to listen and understand something, okay? You listenin?" his voice was as serouse as I ever heard it.

I nodded. "Im listenin I don't know why but I am. Nothing personal but ya. Nevamind."

He looked at me and began. "I like you Veronica, a lot, and I don't put time into women. Even ask my specail to me. I want you to know I would not take advange of you for four reasons. One, im not like that, two, you don't diserve that, three, I respect you, and four, im pretty sure you would kick my ass couse all my brothers would to" he took a breath "You got it."

It wasn't a question, it was a statement. He was so caring and I don't know. But it made me feel better, a lot better. This is what I needed right now. But it had to end right. Yep here walked in Sam. Great, just great, just when I was feeling better, this SOB comes in and ruins everything.

"Tsk, tsk. Vampronica you should know better not to be with another man but me. Do I need to remind you what happens when this shit happens." he was mad, thats why he cursed, shit, he's going to kill Shane. I cant have that.

"Im sorry Sam. It wont happen again. Come in please do. Hungry?" I started out nervouse and hell ill admit it im scared as hell. He gave me a look I remembered when he wanted me to say something sweet and his faviorte line is from a song from my fav artist and he knew it pissed me off when I told him it.

"No. I wont say it. Not when my love is somewhere else." I told him firmly. He didnt take it very well. He grabbed Shane by his throat and slammed him against the wall Shane went to fight back but I yelled out "Im your girl, you're my man, promise to love you the best I can" I said musically. "Happy now. I did it. Let him go, now Sam. Im not fucking around with you!" I told him with a lil more attitude then he liked.

"If I let him go, then, you give me what I have waited for all those long years you left. Deal?" he said grinning. Of course sex is what he wanted. For Shane, do it for Shane.

"Fine. But you have to leave everyone in this house alone. Ill do whateva you want. Okay." I said with my best pleading voice. He seemed to like the idea.

"Deal. You" he said talking to Shane "just got saved by my women. Your lucky, real lucky. Here's some advice for you Puerto Rico. Stay away from my boricua piece of ass meaning her, got it. Or ill kill you while she watches. Okay, good." he let him go and shoved him to the door "Now go and don't come back." he turned to me and stalked me to the bed that I feel onto. Shit, im fucked. I glanced at Shane and saw he was thinking of attacking him.

"Go now Shane. Please. Ill see you later." I told him giving him a sad smile.

The door shut and the next thing I knew I was getting hit, punched, touched, felt, and I was crying and screaming. God what did I ever do.

The night came and Sam was knocked-out and snoring. Perfect I knew everyone was up hell its night duh. I got off the bed as soundlessly as I could and made my way to my dressier and got out a plain tee and fading black skinny jeans. Then I heard the bed creak. Fuck.

" I want you in black lace underwear and bra, set. No clothes unless your going outside. Understand, good." I heard Sam order from right behind me. He kissed my neck before I could move away. He went into the bathroom and I heard the shower go on. Great I had no choice put to listen to him or I knew someone would get hurt, manly Val, Sam knew she was my worst weakness and it hurt to think of her or anyone in the house, Shane, getting hurt 'couse of me. So I got half dressed in a black lace set, and walked down stairs still sore from the abuse, and the brusies were taking to long to heal. I made it through the living room of all floors to the main kitchen without anyone seeing me, then I stepped into the livingroom and I saw Val, Slash, and Mikey sitting on the couch. I heard Val shriek and I burst into tears and through myself into her open arms.

Five seconds later Shane, Dimitri, and Jack ran in and stopped at the sight of me. I hid myself behind Val who was trying to cover me with her body. It didnt work I looked at Shane and saw his eyes go red and his fangs came out. He stared at me. Everyone else but Val and Bill tryed to cover me with a blanket from the couch.

"What the fuck is this son of a bitch think he's doing here? Someone better fuckin answer me before I kill someone." Shane yelled firmly.

Val answer. "Its what he does to her. Evryone should know what he has and what they don't. It also shows her her place, o my god he beat you didnt he, I can see the marks VeeVee im scared for you, I cant take it. I remeber what happened last time." she turned to Shane who was seconds from snapping and breaking something. "She actally went crazy, telling me to kill her. She couldnt take the nightmares she got becouse of" she looked at the door opening at the entrance of the livingroom. "That asshole. You did it again, you son-of-a-bitch." Val stood up and blocked me with her body.

"Come Vampronica, im hungry and I want eggs, toast, and a lap dance. Now!" Sam spoke to me and I had no choice but to obey.

"Yes sir, let me just get..." I didnt finish becouse of the paniful smack I received from Sam.

"Why the fuck are you covered!" he grabbed me up from the floor by my hair and back handed me across the face so hard I flew across the room and hit the door to the kitchen a good three feet away perapse . "Little slut, im talking to you. You answer me."

"Im, sorry, I will... I will take it..." I studderd not being able to finish becouse someone slammed into Sam. Shane!

"You don't ever touch her like that.!" Shane was yelling and punching Sam over and over in the face.

Sam grabbed Shane by the throat and threw him to the wall, he landed on the floor groaning, shit!

"Vampronica. Now! I gave you a order, make me eggs, toast, lap dance and take that blanket off, now, before one of these nice people get hurt." Sam dragged me by my hair and pulled me into the kitchen.

I could hear Shane yelling for people to get out his way and I knew they were trying to calm him down. It wasnt working very well. I heard things falling to the floor and grunts of strength. I was in the kitchen now with Sam yelling at me.

"Why don't you ever listen, huh? I want to know. No actual, I don't. Make my food now and bring it to the room. Quickly don't keep me waiting or I will get testy." he looked at me "Now! What you don't understand English." he hit me and left through the kitchen's back door up to my room.

The second he left Val came in with Slash, who was keeping his eyes on Val's ass the whole time, part of cause he liked to and the other part I was in my under-garments still.

"I hate him VeeVee. I really do. Maby we should just leave. Take him out tonight and we will pack everything and put it inthe car. Then we'll come to were you at ask to go to the atm and jump in the car. We'll just go you, me, Slash, Shane, Mikey, Jack, Dimitri, and Bill. We'll hit NC. Remember going when we were kids, Ronnie, please." Val must of thought about this all day or something. She was a smart girl and we both knew the effect if he cought us.

"Lets do it. Just let me get his food ready and I'll get him out."I told her.

I know what your thinking, _cant he hear you talking with his vampire sense,_ he acually cant. Two years ago he got into a fight that involved fire and his ears were burnt and he cant hear like vampires, only like humans. Ha bitch. I had to get back to cooking. But this plan is easy. I just know it.

"Here you go baby. You got one of my best lap dances and my best bread. Haha" I was talking to him sitting on the bed with him while he ate. He was about to to start eating. "Wait!" I screamed excitedly. he jumped and laughed. "What?" I asked him, he never laughed.

"Nothing, honey. Im just happy to have you back. Now I have missed you. But ya I don't know why I let you leave me, it was the worst thing to do. You know I love you right? Im sorry." he said kissing me on the forehead. The one side I liked about him, the sweet side. No I hate him he hurt me. "What did you want to say honey?"

"Um, right. Sorry. I wanted to take you out for breakfast. Please?" I said batting my eye lashes. I had him.

"Okay. Anything for my baby." he got up and got me clothes well a bellyshirt and leather red mini skirt.

I rolled my eyes, and got dressed. Cant wait to walk down stairs, I hope Shane will be chill about this. Sam grabbed my arm and led me down stairs when I was finished putting on my eye liner and red eye shadow. I walked down I could hear Val and Shane talking. It all stopped and everyone looked at Sam then gasped when they saw me. Shane's eyes widened and his jaw dropped open. Yep I knew he liked how I looked, but when he saw the terrerre in my eyes he cleared his throat and stared at Sam. I saw his hands ball into fists.

"Lets go we'll back everyone." I told them. I rapped my arm around Sam's.

"Where you going? To that new breakfast dinner diner?" Val asked with a hint.

"Ya. How'd you know chica." I laughed.

She shrugged smiling. Me and Sam went on our way to the diner two blocks away right next to the bank. This will be tricky. Sam will want to come with. Well I'll try my best.

It took us ten minutes to get there. The new diner was nice small but fancy. I like it and so did Sam. When we sat down and the waitress came over Sam couldnt take his eyes off her and that made me... jealous. What? No I must just be nervous. "Hacer tu tener a mirar en otro hembras!" I snapped at him in spanish, when I get really pissed I go boricua on your ass. I knew hw couldnt understand Spanish.

"What? Vampronica, you know I don't know Spanish." he said irritated.

"Grrr. I said 'do you have to look at other females' thats what I said. You asshole." I snapped. Thats all it took. He slapped me on my cheek and people turned and gasped. But hey its monroe and people didnt much care so they didnt do nothin. Whateva.

"Apologize to me. How dare you." he told me sternly.

"Im sorry, Sam. It wont happen again. I promise." I said a little shaky.

He sat back down and eat his food while I waited for my phone to vibrate with a message of them outside. Okay I cant take it anymore.

"May I be accused I need to go to the ladies room?" I said with my head down.

He looked at me warily. "Sure be back in eight minutes. Or less no more." he told me going back to eating.

I nodded and got up to walk across the hall to the bathroom. I walked in and was almost blinded by the white walls and bright lights. The stalls were even white, wow racist bathroom huh? Ha I make myself laugh ha. I walked to the mirror and sink. Nice oval mirrors and shelled sinks, pretty. I saw my masscara ruining and my eye liner was watery. God I was a mess, thats what he does to me. Ima go crazy, I need Shane, badly. And thats when I got a text, _preparado ir mi hembra ~ Shane_. I started to cry, he made everything better, I didnt feel alone anymore. Even Sam's cruelness didnt seem so bad. I text back, _you didnt tell me you spoke Spanish, culo, te amo. Yo llegar en un segundo ~ _tu mujer..Im happy now. But now to get passed Sam. Yay, NOT! I fixed my make-up and walked out to run right into Sam.

"You gots to pay for breakfast okay." he said it like it was I big deal .

"okay, um, I gota go to the atm. Theres one over there in the bank. I'll be back in a second." I told him walking passed him to my purse on the chair.

He looked at me warily but shrugged it off. "Make it quick. Okay? Good." he sat at the table and I saw waitress walk towred us. I sped walked to the door, to exit. The first thing I saw was my eight seat limo, I got when I was 14 in paris, drive right in front of me. I ran right into the back-back seat were Shane was. I threw my self into his strong open arms and Slash drove off fast breaking the 65 speed limit.

"Thank you, you guys. You saved me. I cant thank you enough." I said to them all resting my head on Shane's chest and he rubbed my back.

"You don't have to thank them. But me you do." Shane shocked me when he said that. I pushed away from him to see if he was serouse, yep. "I didnt kill him when I wanted to, and I didnt kidnap you and drive you to the end of the world, like I wanted to either." he laughed and stopped abruptly when he saw I was crying. "Im sorry I was..."

He didnt get to finish becouse I stopped him by putting my lips to his. "Te amo" I whispered with our mouths still touching. Man could he kiss. I felt protected in his arms. I looked up at him to see his eyes wide with shock... oops. Did he think different? Dear God, what did I just say, te amo, yep I told him I loved you. Great!

I moved off his lap and sat on the hot pink and purple car seat next to him. He just starred at me in disbelief, awe, and shock. I looked around the limo to see everyone but Slash, since he was driving, looking at me. Damn, is it, like, illegal to say 'I love you' to someone, yesh.

The rest of the ride was in silence.

Why must the ride to the airport to Puerto Rico be so long and unconfy, at lest we are close to the airport. Thank yo God. The silence is killing me, no one has spoken beside Slash asking for directions and Val answering in between kissing him, o brother, since I had told Shane I loved him which even he hasnt responded yet. I mean, come on now, you could say I little somthing at lest. Guys, yesh, hook a sista up my nigga damn.

Ah the airport finally. The airport is huge, big, pretty, all Caribbean like. Sweet. Okay time to get the bags out the limo and onto my privite plane, not jet... plane, in record time. It will take us three whole days and two whole nights to get to Puerto Rico and to my uncles hotel, which will soon be mine.

"Okay you guys the plane is at the very back of the airport." I was telling them while passing them there luggage "someone looks at you, don't look back, no one will ask any question if you keep to your self and talk amongst us and no one else. Be careful to not look at cameras or at security. Got it?" I asked turning around and walking past them to the electric opening doors. "Good."

They followed me inside standing next to one another. All together I knew we looked like one big gothic group of no good teens. We were all wearing black and walking in a group. Me in front leading everyone, Slash and Val behind me standing with each other, Bill and Jack, Dimitri and Michael, and then Shane. I kept glancing around at security and searched for Sam.

"Dimitri?" I said waiting for him to walk next to me. "You ever take those glasses off? Seriously, there wicked cool and all but like, really, there aint no sun." I asked him still searching. But we were now stepping through the doors to my plane.

He looked stunned. "If I take them off my power will burn everyone alive." he told me with a hint of sadness. Damn thats messed, like really messed up. Shit, at lest his power can be covered.

"Im sorry. I didnt mean to bring it up." I said putting my hand on his arm. He looked at me and I had a strong feeling urging me to took the shades off.

"Excuse me. Put can we get to the plane please."Dimitri and I looked away from each other to a pissed off Shane who was walking up to us and nudging Dimitri away from me. I had no choice but to giggle at his possessive attitude towred him.

"What I do? I was just explanning why I wore these... What did you call them Veronica? Wicked cool shades." he told Shane with a smirk on his lips. Good side of satin, must boys be so, weird.

"Veronica." I turned to the voice of Jack "can we go please. Damn cops are here. An they arent human cops." Jack looked ready to fight.

I saw Slash push Val behind him and I saw Jack push Micheal behind him, I learned before he was Micheal's uncle and he was all the blood family he had left, how sad was that. They I noticed Bill was being grabbed by Dimitri, there is something goining on with them that I wonder. Then I felt myself being grabbed by the waist and my back to someone's chest, Shane's most likely, and I felt his heart beat was very slow and steady.

"Veronica Downes. O my God. Is it really you? O my God wait till I tell everyone I have seen the legendary VeeVee." I heard a males voice come from behid us. I turned to see a very good friend of mine, Robert and his wife, Linda. I sensed the tension in Shane at the other guys excitment to see me again. God, men.

"Robert. O my God. How are you?" I ran and gave him a tight hug. I havnt seen him since ninth grade and I missed everyone so much. He swung me around and he was smiling. He got taller, and he wasnt so... scrunny anymore either. We have been great freinds since middle school maby early.

"Damn Veronica its been years. Litarlly." he said putting me back down so my feet touched the ground.

"Excuse me, but, im here to or did you forget since you see your highschool crush again." we turned around to see Linda with her arms crossed over her chest and... large belly? Wow o my no way.

"Oh. Veronica you remmber Linda right?" Robert asked me walking over to her and rapping his arms around her.

"Oh yes. I remmber her. Oh and she pregnant to. Damn Robert, its about freaking time my man. Aw whats the gender?" I never curse in the prensents of a young one.

Robert was about to answer but was interupted by a growl coming from Shane. He was right behind me now staring daggers at Robert.

"Oh Robert and Linda, this is Shane my..." before I could answer Shane jumped in finishing it all up.

"Her mate. She is my mate aswell, and I don't like the way your looking at her, at all." Shane rasied his voice and rapped his arms around my waist and I found myself in the same position as just a second ago before Robert came."We also better be going. Like now." he kept his eyes on Robert and he buried his face in my hair, kissing my neck.

"Wow. Your taste has improved. Im glad for you. Its so great to see you Veronica. Where you headed anyway." he asked me but he kept sending nervus glances to Shane. I also noticed Linda eyeing Shane, that bitch, she always went after the guys I love... I mean like.

"Don't mind Shane. I don't know what gets into him now a days. Though all the caring and love. You know what i mean, right Linda? I mean, by the looks your sending my man. You wouldnt be eyeing him, would you?"I turned before she could answer and kissed Shane, and not innocent, sweet kiss. A hard and wet one, taking my breath away. Shane was takin aback for a second before recovering, quikly, and rapping an arm around my waist and pulling my hair playfully. Damn, his lips were incredible. I pulled away and took a deep breath and turned to see Robert talking to her with hushed angry words.

"Well, we do have to be going, its great seeing ya again. Peace." I said before waving at the angry couple. I turned to see Shanes eyes were silvery gold, and I know what that means, he is amazingly aroused. An he must of saw the same in my eyes becouse he came towerd me and picked me up and on instinct, I rapped my legs around his waist.

"The next right is the walk way to my plane. Hurry up couse we all get sepreat parts of the plane. Its like me and Vals house, mini houses. Now lets go and fast." I looked at Shane and hoped my eyes told him everything I was thinking, and I was thinking a lot, and he understood couse he practicly ran to the plane. An I mean ran, vampire speed, and I saw the rest of the gang not to far behind.

We reached the plane and ran up the entrance ramp. When we all borded and made ourselves confterble in our privite stations in my plane.

"Okay get used to being in here couse it will take us at lest about what three weeks to get there." I told everyone before cheeking on the pilot and co pilot.

"Ah!" I screamed, but not in alarm, as I saw my brother, Max, turning around in the pilot chair and his best friend Johnny. "Omg I missed you Max. How you been big bro?" I asked just as Shane came in pulling me away and looking around wondering who first to pounce on.

"Hey. Veronica who's the asshole keeping you away from me?" Max was giving Shane a very protective stare and Johnny came up behind Max ready to eat someone.

"Im her mate and if you or Robin hood over here come any closer your both dead." Shane said beconing the rest of the gang to come closer.

"Can I eat one?" Dimitri asked with a sly smile.

"I want Robin hood." Micheal said grinning.

"Nah, I rather have him. He's got more blood." slash said while Val came up behind him.

"Max! Johnny! Omg its been years. Like, what, eight." Val yelled running up to Max and Johnny, or rather tryed to. Slash was pulling her back and before he let go of her he kissed her long, hard, and wet. Letting them know she was his and not to fuck around with her.

"Shane meet Max and Johnny. Max is my brother and Johnny is a very good friend of mine." I told Shane shaking outa his hold and gave Max a hug and kiss on the cheeek.

"Hey," Johnny said sounding sad "weres my hug... and kiss."

I heard a growl of alarm from Shane.

"Yo, bloodsucker. Go break a neck okay and let me hug my friend okay. Damn I hate the whole vampire thing. But not you and Max ofcourse." he said given me a hug and kissed my lips. Wrong move.

Shane pounced on him and so did Slash. Great. Val, Max, and me just stood there laughing and Dimitri, Michael, and Bill left laughing as well.

"Shane. Let him up, he's like an annoying brother." I yelled laughing at the threee men tousling on the ground.

"Hey babes, you tell your boyfriends, I mean mates, that I was gay and having two guys on me is quite lovely." Johnny said growling. Oops I forgot he was gay.

I don't think I ever saw two men move so fast even vampspeed on there side. Val and I dropped to the floor laughing our fucking ass's off. But Slash and Shane didnt find it funny. Shane grabbed me by my arm and kissed me. That made me stop laughing and man his kisses tasted so good. I saw Slash grab Val and lead her back out while grabbing her asss here and there. After Shane let me breath and helped me sit down couse of what he said next made me laugh even mo'.

"I love ass man not dick. Sorry, but" what he said made me stop mid laugh and stare at Max. " I love Veronica." he looked at me and saw me staring at Max.

Max was changing. One second you see Max the next, wolf-Max. Great.

"Max. Turn back and face it like a man, not a wolf-man." I told him stepping in front of him. "He is not Sam, or like him. At all. Please." I pleaded with him till I saw the look in his eyes, his eyes, my big bros eyes.

He changed and to my surprise leaped at me. WTF? Then I saw Shane attack Max and then Johnny came atop Shane and they sprawled on the floor. Till only one was on top. Shane, ofcourse you'd think the two lycan's would win, but when you mess with a vampire's girl and he really cared for her, you will not win.

Max got up with a groan. "I approve of him. He protcted you, even from family, which is good. An then he won. Hey, he's good in my book, so far." I ran up to Shane and jumped on him rapping my legs around his waist. I don't think I ever kissed someone deeper, not even Sam, when I did love him, or so I thought.


End file.
